Secrets in the Ice
by Dragneel777
Summary: Toshiro gets attacked by a masked man- and the Soul Society is no longer a safe place for the young white haired captain- but what exactly is the masked man after? (No major Spoilers)


**Here we go- Chapter one of my very first Bleach Fanfic.**

 **Bit by bit I'm expanding my range of Fanfics**

 **(For those of you who are waiting for Book 2 of the END series from Fairy Tail- don't worry it's still coming. I'm working on the first few chapters now.)**

 **Feel free to review (also let me know if you want me to continue)**

 **But no flames plz!**

 **I do not own Bleach- all rights go to Tite Kubo**

 **...TH...**

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he heard the beeping from his closet in his room at the Kurosaki clinic- knowing just what is was. He scowled and closed his book as the black haired Shikigami jumped out of his closest (most people would have a reaction to that but the orange haired teen was already used to it by then) and was already in the Soul Reaper uniform. Ichigo could look behind her and see her gigia playing with her sock. "We got a Hollow." The black haired Soul Reaper said.

Ichigo sighed yet again and set aside his homework, _so much for getting it done early-_ he thought with a grunt and pulled on the Deputy Soul Reaper badge to go into his Soul Reaper form. "Where is it?"

"Nearby the school."

For as long as Ichigo could remember he was able to see the spirits of the dead- things got a whole lot more complicated the day he met Rukia Kuchiki- a Soul Reaper-

That was the same day the Hollow had attacked his home- the same day he got his Soul Reaper powers.

Rukia had gotten into serious trouble for giving him his powers- but after a long struggle with the Soul Society (Along with the Aizen fiasco at the end) the charge was dismissed and Ichigo himself had been accepted as a Deputy Soul Reaper.

Which was cool and all- even though the badge Ukitake had given him was completely useless (except for being able to transform without one of those damn pills Rukia had given him (after the incident with Kon he was still hesitant about those things- even the normal ones -the non super freaky super strong ones- acted totally uncool.

For a little while Squad Thirteen's Rukia Kuchiki had been given the temporary assignment to keep an eye on him- since she knew him best, even though she insisted it was because of her skill.

And that's where they were= to go fight another Hollow- another freaky human soul eating monster.

...TH...

The two Shikigami arrived at the school and was easily able to find the centipede like Hollow. It was in the middle of the track chasing after a teenage ghost who had died there not too long ago. Ichigo scowled and easily hopped over the six foot fence and ran at the monster- sword raised in the air with a battle cry, attracting the creature's attention. In only a few minutes they (most meaning Ichigo- since Rukia stood back watching the whole time.) were able to cut through the white mask of the Hollow before it landed any blows and it faded into nothing- never even hitting the ground.

Ichigo landed on the ground- then looked back at the teenage soul behind him, "Unless you want that to happen again I'd suggest you move on already." Ichigo snapped- hey, he never did have that much patience. Then he walked up and touched the pummel to the ghost's forehead them moved it and the kanji was glowing- soon after the ghost disappeared and the Hell Butterfly flew off. He nodded then walked towards the female Soul Reaper- lifting up his huge Zanpakuto so it rested on his shoulder and glared ahead at the black haired Soul Reaper as she approached. Rukia noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"Don't you think you could at least help a little bit?" He snapped. Practically leaning over the shorter girl.

"A low level Hollow such as that has no need for two Shikigami to fight it." Rukia commented with an annoyed scowl, kicking his shin- then turned away with a huff, "Besides you _seemed_ to have it under control."

Ichigo hopped around in pain for a moment before whirling around- sword ready to go yelling, "And what if I-"

Ichigo's question (rant) was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a cry of pain, startling the bickering Soul Reapers. The two of them looked at each other then drew their swords and took off- running in the direction of the yell. As they approached they could hear the sound of a fight continuing- telling them that it wasn't a Hollow attacking a human soul- who ever was attacked could fight back. They rounded the corner and there was an explosion and less then a second later ice shot out of nowhere- covering everything, "Ice?" Ichigo muttered- and before either of them could comment further the ice disappeared as if it were never there in the first place.

Then they saw him- the white haired Soul Reaper Captain, already wounded and desperately trying to fight off a masked man. Pushing back the enemy's blade as much as he could- but he was slowing down rapidly. There was blood all over his side that thas increasing by the second.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia shouted from behind Ichigo- more formal then Ichigo had been however, neither one wasted any time and they bolted forward as the enemy came in for another attack- one that was obvious that the exhausted and wounded Captain would not be able to block. Ichigo dashed forward as fast as he could and was there in time for Ichigo to block an attack- not even a moment later Rukia moved behind him to catch The Captain as he collapsed. "Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia shouted once more.

Ichigo glared at the masked man- trying to see anything through the eye holes of the mask- but it was pitch black. "What the hell are you trying to pull here?" He growled. He struggled against the man's blade- losing some ground for a moment then let out a yell and shoved the attacker back- the attacker wasn't pushed very far- maybe five or six feet. The attacker was silent as he lowered the sword- examining the three of them. Ichigo scowled and raised his sword- ready for the next attack. The Deputy Soul Reaper stepped forward and peeked back at Toshiro.

The young Captain was barely awake- sword pointing at the attacker ready for the next attack, but his arm was shaking and he was gasping for air. He was unable to stand by himself and was using Rukia as a crutch- which even then he could only get to his knees as he struggled to stay awake. Ichigo cursed under his breath and turned back to the attacker- making sure he stood in between him and the white haired Captain and raised his sword, "Who the hell are you?" he yelled- despite them being less than ten yards apart.

The man stood up and sheathed his blade- chuckling quietly. "Well this is unexpected- the Little Captain even has a bodyguard in this world." The man said in a raspy voice and laughed once more as he started to fade, "See you next time Toshiro."

"Wait you bastard!" Toshiro yelled and forced himself to stand- out of sheer will power he forced his injured body to run forward at an amazing speed- the well known technique of the Soul Reapers- Flash Step (Shunpo), slicing Hyorinmaru through the fading image- but it was too late, the attacker was gone. "Come back you coward!" Toshiro yelled to the sky then swayed and his knees gave out on him- collapsing where he stood- this time Ichigo catching him.

"Toshiro!" He knelt down and shook the young Captain, "Hey! Can you hear me?" Ichigo shouted- hoping to gain the young Captain's attention- since he still see the white haired Shikigami Captain's teal eyes still open. But he was far too out of it to respond.

Rukia ran up and moved the white Hyori to the side to get a view of the wound- well more like wounds. There was a stab wound and a slice on his side- so close to the stab wound it almost looked like one wound to the untrained eye. "He's badly wounded."

Ichigo nodded and checked on the Captain once more- noting that he had gone completely limp. He had blacked out in Rukia's short examination, he nodded once more and picked up the small white haired Captain. "You go get Orihime, I'll go to Urahara's he's not too far away." The orange haired deputy Soul Reaper said.

"Right." Rukia said as she stood- immediately taking off.

They spit up- both running as fast as they could. It was easier since no normal human could see a Shikigami, would've looked odd and raised questions if Kurosaki was seen carrying a bleeding child (even though Toshiro was probably much older then Ichigo- he still looked young.) "Don't you dare die on me." Ichigo muttered as he ran.

Before not too long Ichigo ran round the corner and was able to see Urahara's shop coming in and he picked up the pace. Running up to the shop and kicking open the door- sending it flying deep into the shop. "Urahara!"

"Doors open for a reason Kurosaki-"

"Whatever." Ichigo cut in turning to the blonde with the hat and clogs. "Toshiro needs help-"

The previous Squad Twelve Captain took one look at the Captain and nodded- his face still as calm as ever as he spoke almost as if he were bored (so in short his normal tone). "Then we don't have any time to waste do we? Bring him in."

Ichigo nodded and followed Hat and Clogs back into the store where they the white haired Captain down- removing his Hyori before it was stained- there was a little blood on the inside- but not bad seeing how much blood was everywhere else. Urahara set the white cloth aside then moved quickly to get bandages as Ichigo tried to stop the bleeding- remove his top- we're gonna need to bandage him up until Ms. Inoue gets here- I'm assuming that's where Ms. Kuchiki went?"

Ichigo nodded in response- finally able to get the cloth out of the way and continued keeping pressure on the wound as Urahara got the bandages out- rushing over once more- handing him a thick gauze pad- use this to keep pressure on it." The blonde ordered- and the orange haired teen quickly complied without argument.

Then they started working on bandaging the young Captain up- sitting back once the job was done and Ichigo frowned when he was able to see spots of blood appear. "It's still bleeding that much?"

"It's a deep wound- Ms. Inoue needs to get here fast." Hat and clogs said as he checked the young Captain's breathing- which was getting weak, and Ichigo felt his gut clench as he realized just how pale Toshiro was getting. "There's nothing else we can do until she gets here."

Ichigo cursed and stood up- walking over to the door- _Rukia, where the hell are you?_ He looked out the door.

Ichigo peeked over and was able to see some of the blood spots vanishing- meaning the spell was healing. "How's he doing?"

"Toshiro-kun is badly injured. I need to concentrate hard in order to heal him." Orihime said- closing her eyes as she looked like she was praying over the shield.

Ichigo nodded silently and sat back.

Rukia stood silently for a moment then sat on the floor next to Ichigo- hugging her knees as she watched Orihime heal the white haired Captain.

Urahara plopped down on the floor as well- claiming that "It'd be bad for business if a Soul Reaper Captain died in his store."

However everyone remained silent to let Orihime do her job.

The room- and what seemed like the entire town, since nobody could hear anything outside either was silent as Orihime focused on her healing- practically holding their breaths (besides Urahara) . Minutes felt like hours and finally, after what seemed like forever Orihime sat back- her shield fading, and said. "I was able to heal him- he should be fine."

Everyone released the breaths they had been holding and Urahara stood up to go get some tea for the group. Ichigo peeked over at the young Captain- who seemed much more relaxed and less pale than he was before and let out another big breath. The group sat silently for the moments that passed- much more relaxed than before and Urahara walked back into the room with tea ready- passing out the cups he spoke, "Now," Urahara sat down- now that everybody (that was awake at least) had their tea, "What happened?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and frowned before they looked back and Rukia answered, "We didn't get to see much- when we arrived Captain Hitsugaya was under attack from a masked man-"

"A masked man?"

Ichigo nodded and sat back with a frown, "Yeah- but it didn't look like a Hollow mask."

Urahara stood up, "Well this is troubling, you wouldn't happen to know why Captain Hitsugaya was in the human world?" Seeing both of them shake their heads he sighed, "I wonder if the Seireitei knows that he's here?"

Rukia immediately stood up, "I'll go back and find out."

"No need to." Urahara spoke and turned to them, "Am I right Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro stirred and opened his eyes blinking a couple of times before looking over- clearly exhausted. "Where am I?"

"You're awake!" Ichigo knelt down and both he and Orihime stopped the white haired Captain from sitting up.

"I was able to heal you, but your body is still worn out." Orihime explained, "You still need to rest."

"I have to let the Seireitei know what happened-"

"You're not going anywhere like this." Ichigo snapped, "Especially when you're too weak to fight me off."

"Give me my sword and we'll find out." The Captain responded, but sat back none the less and took a deep breath. "Kurosaki, where am I?" He asked again.

"You're at Urahara's shop. Now, what happened?" Ichigo took his turn to ask the question.

Toshiro peeked over at the Deputy Soul Reaper for a moment- seemingly thinking it over then looked ahead and spoke, "I was in my office when I was attacked, I'm not sure how I ended up here."

"Wait- in the Seireitei?" Rukia exclaimed as she sat forward, "Someone attacked a Captain in the Seireitei?"

"That's why I have to warn the others- the last thing we need is more problems right now." Toshiro snapped and tried to sit up once more- but this time was stopped by Urahara's cane.

"This is quite a problem." Urahara said as he adjusted his hat casually. "But I am going to have to agree with Ms. Inoue here, you're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"But-"

"If you go out there right now - whoever attacked you will kill you. You can't defend yourself right now. I will contact the Seireitei and let them know that you're here. You need to relax."

Toshiro didn't seem to happy- but he wasn't going for his sword either so that was a good sign. Urahara walked away- heading into another room. "Kurosaki, stay with him." He ordered, "Whoever attacked him may still be out there and won't be happy to hear that the Captain survived.

Ichigo nodded and Urahara left. Then he looked down at Toshiro- who seemed to be lost i thought. "Is Rangiku okay?"

"Matsumoto wasn't in the office at the time."Toshiro immediately answered and turned his head away- attempting to hide a wince.

"Are you still in pain?" Orihime asked- noticing the wince.

Toshiro shook his head, "Not much- my body is just a little sore, it'll fade quickly." He said and after a moment Orihime nodded, sitting back to original position.

The group sat there in silence for a moment before Ichigo spoke again, "Know anybody who would want to kill you?" Hitsugaya peeked over and Ichigo shrugged, "Just saying- mask wearing knife wielding creeps are normally people that you pissed off recently.

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked away, "I'm a Captain- I'm sure there's a few- either pissed (as you say) at me- the Gotei Thirteen, or at the Seireitei itself- there's always some of them."

"Anybody that stands out?"

Hitsugaya shook his head- "None of them would be able to pull something like this off."

"What about Aizen?"

Toshiro frowned at the name- then sighed, "Nothing would surprise me with him." He said then looked away. "But-"

Ichigo frowned, "What's up?"

Hitsugaya peeked over, "What's the term these days- a gut feeling?"

"Yeah?"

"Well something's telling me this guy has nothing to do with Aizen."

Ichigo scowled, "Which means the Soul Society has another problem exactly what you don't want."

Toshiro was silent for a moment before speaking- his voice flat, "I'm only telling you this because you helped me- This is a Captain's problem- I'd suggest you stay out of this." He said while not looking over at the orange haired teen.

"Since when do I ever listen to you people?"

Toshiro smirked, "You are an idiot- fine." He said- keeping the smirk on his face, "Like you said you never listen and I'm too tired to argue."

Suddenly there was a flare in reiatsu, and everybody tensed up- Ichigo reaching for his Zangetsu as Rukia stood- hand ready to draw her sword. Orihime touched her clips- the only one that didn't tense up was Hitsugaya- recognizing the reiatsu immediately- a moment later Rukia relaxed a bit as it came to her. Ichigo recognized it as well but kept his guard up until they could see the slit in the air and a moment later the Senkaimon opened and Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, followed by his red headed Vice Captain Renji Abari and Tenth's Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. "Captain!" Matsumoto rushed past Renji and up to Hitsugaya as he sat up- refusing to lay back anymore. "Are you alright Captain?"

"I'll be fine." He said and gestured for Matsumoto to grab his Hyori- which she did- and looked over at the Squad Six Captain, who was watching him closely, "Kuchiki?" he asked- more like an invitation to speak and less like a question.

"I heard you were attacked." Byakuya said behind him Renji frowned and tensed up as he kept an eye out for any trouble. "Did you happen to see the person's face?"

Hitsugaya scowled thinking back- and shook his head. "I was doing everything in my power to fight him off. I didn't even sense him until he was right on top of me." The young white haired explained- obviously annoyed with himself for his lack of information about the situation even though he was right in the middle of it.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at that- clearly surprised at the news. Hitsugaya was well trained at sensing reiatsu- he was a genius after all. If he hadn't sensed the attacker-

Then just who was this person?

"Now that I think about it-" Rukia spoke up- frowning as she thought it over, "Ichigo and I didn't even know that you two were there until you yelled. We didn't sense either of your reiatsu."

"The attacker must be able to conceal reiatsu then." Urahara said as he walked in, "Well that was fast." he muttered as he noticed the new additions since he had walked out- sounding slightly annoyed at the fact that more Shikigami were in his shop.

"Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked, "To cover both his and Toshiro's?"

"Well it must be. The attacker hiding his makes sense, but Captain Hitsugaya hiding his own makes no sense- especially if he was caught by surprise and was fighting as hard as he could."

"But to hide a Captain's reiatsu-"

Urahara nodded, "That would take quite a bit of spirit energy themselves. Whoever this attacker is must be very powerful."

Toshiro frowned and stood up, "Captain!' Matsumoto shouted and stood as well, just in time to stabilize him, "Don't push yourself-"

"I'm fine Matsumoto." Toshiro insisted and looked over at Byakuya as he stood on his own, then took his Hyori from Matsumoto and Rangiku quickly grabbed her Captain's Zanpakuto- handing the sheathed blade to her Captain- who tied it on his back with the normal loth that matched his eyes. Then he looked back the Squad Six Captain. "We should head back and deliver what he know to the Gotei Thirteen."

Urahara sighed, "Fine then- Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki, you two go to the Soul Society with them."

Ichigo whirled around, "But why-"

Urahara looked down at the Orange haired teen with a slightly annoyed on his face as he took off his hat, "You two witnessed the attack- on a Captain being the biggest part- even if you didn't see the attackers face, every little bit of information can help them at this point." He said as he checked his precious hat for dirt or whatever then set it back on his head.

Byakuya frowned- then he sighed- knowing that the information _would_ be needed- (despite how annoying and rude Kurosaki could be.) _Why did it have to be Kurosaki out of all people that Captain Hitsugaya had to run into?_

Noth that there were many other choices at the moment...

He looked over at Toshiro- then looked down at Ichigo and nodded, "Very well come along- but don't cause any trouble." the older Kuchiki said.

Ichigo whirled back around, "When do-" He snapped his mouth shut- knowing that he couldn't necessarily argue, with him fighting the whole Soul Society recently and all- he looked at his bloody hands and clothes and scowled, "Fine- but first let me get cleaned up."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TH...**

 **There's chapter one-**

 **Found another person to torture.**

 **Sorry Toshiro- you're in the same club as Ed and Natsu. (Insert devilish grin here)**

 **Feel free to review!**

 **No Flames Plz!**

 **Til next time!**


End file.
